


Развалина шестьдесят четвертого года выпуска

by jaejandra



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 8YL, Humor, M/M, Romance, Русский | Russian, Юмор, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejandra/pseuds/jaejandra
Summary: Занзас не умеет признаваться в любви.
Relationships: Dino/Xanxus (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Superbi Squalo/Yamamoto Takeshi
Kudos: 26





	Развалина шестьдесят четвертого года выпуска

Я бы тебя трахнул, Каваллоне, да ты по бабам.

Дино думает, что — наверное — вконец ебанулся. И в самом деле, не может же Занзас, проиграв в пьяном споре, ляпнуть такое. Но ляпает, несет эту хуйню в темном коридоре, пылая глазами и почему-то кусая губы. Дино перестает думать. Он выбрасывает вперед кулак. Тот летит, летит, летит, Дино вкладывается в удар еще и телом, в последний момент доводя движение до идеала. Костяшки обжигает болью, но не так, как ноет внутри, — противно, будто вынули что-то важное.

Занзас валится на пол и хватается за щеку, зыркает на Дино темно и мрачно. Не ожидал от мусора, да? Дино и сам не ожидал, разве свалишь Занзаса с короткого замаха. Он проходит мимо, стараясь не смотреть, спускается на первый этаж, забирает куртку, звонит Ромарио. Еще не хватало в таком состоянии вести гребаную машину. Дино ждет продолжения драки, но Занзас не появляется.

— Мда, — осмысленно говорит Хаято, поглядывая по сторонам. То есть трафик наркотиков описывает дугу вокруг Вонголы и…

Дино отключается. Информацию о том, что Альянс наглым образом подрезает небольшая группировка с юга Испании, раздобыл именно он. Решать проблему — всем вместе, но ему не хочется уже ровным счетом ничего. Уехать бы подальше, чтобы на белый песок и с коктейлем в руках, завести курортный роман и наплевать на обязательства.

Именно в этот момент, прерывая мысли, чертов Занзас смотрит на Дино так, что лет шестнадцать назад душа ушла бы в пятки. Лет десять… черт. Десять лет назад Занзас сидел в куске льда, пока они взрослели, пробовали на вкус оружие, разборки и влюбленности. Тогда Дино было Занзаса жалко. Сейчас Дино Занзаса магическим образом ненавидит. Но это же Занзас, верно? Занзаса ненавидят все?

Да блядь, что же за херня. Дино нервно одергивает манжет рубашки и смотрит в ответ. Прищуривается, склоняет голову набок.

Занзас будто не ожидает, все равно что снова удар по морде пропустил, на секунду опускает глаза, потом стреляет взглядом в Дино. Ни намека на сожаление на его лице нет, и Дино продолжает его ненавидеть.

Нелепая история. Им с Занзасом надо общаться, Дино привык напиваться у Варии в гостях, привык, когда Занзас и Сквало являются к нему на порог, и тут пожалуйста. Одна дурацкая шутка — и какой пиздой все накрылось. А этот остолоп — ну, промолчать не мог, что ли? Трахнул бы он его, посмотрите, одолжение сделал, сука. Дино, может… и сам бы его трахнул, не будь Занзас Занзасом. А теперь ничего и не исправишь.

Дино мучительно стыдно и неприятно, у него ощущение, что это звериное признание он у Занзаса чуть ли не вырвал. И кажется, Занзас ему и правда в чем-то признался. Зачем — Дино не знает. Почему не сказал раньше, Дино понять отказывается.

— Дино-сан? — зовет Цуна, и он понимает, что отвлекся, закопался в собственные мысли.

Занзас не бросает на него ни единого взгляда до конца собрания. Ах да, бланш на скуле у него просто великолепный.

* * *

— Босс, уснул? — спрашивает Сквало немного виновато.

Занзасу уже пять гребаных дней кажется, что Сквало все делает виновато. Разговаривает, мясо таскает — и орет тоже, блин, виновато.

— Уснешь тут с твоей манерой читать доклады, — говорит Занзас и прикладывает пальцы к щеке.

Сквало смотрит так, что сейчас дыру прожжет.

Если совсем честно, Занзас и правда немножко задремал, потому что спит он в последнее время из рук вон плохо.

— Каваллоне приедет через час, — говорит Сквало, и Занзас вскидывается на него. — Обсудить ситуацию неформально. Босс, он всегда так делает.

— Да знаю я, блядь, — отзывается Занзас. — Сквало, я с ним поговорю, ну неудачно пошутил, ну прописал он мне в морду. Правильно сделал, что прописал.

— Я не… — в который раз заводит Сквало.

Да дураку понятно, что он не хотел. Они бухали втроем, добухались до чертиков, решили поиграть в правду или желание, великовозрастные дебилы, мать. И не собирался Занзас нихрена делать, но тут пришла очередь Сквало, и Занзас, не раздумывая, гавкнул: «Желание, мусор!» — жопой почуяв что-то неладное. И все покатилось совсем уж в ебеня. Сквало велел ему сказать Каваллоне что-то хорошее — и обязательно наедине. А потом был этот коридор, пьяный в дупелину смеющийся теплый Дино, солнечный, зараза, так и остался солнечным мальчишкой и в тридцатку, и волосы у него были такие золотые, что Занзас не выдержал и сказанул. Нет, ляпнул он чистую правду, только вышло оно… ну вот поэтому Занзас никогда об этом речи и не заводил. Мусор остекленел на две секунды и так херакнул ему в скулу, что Занзас небо в алмазах увидел.

А теперь, кажется, он его ненавидит.

Еще спустя два часа Занзас понимает, что ошибся — и что лучше бы Дино его ненавидел. Дино подчеркнуто вежлив, морду не бить не порывается, живо участвует в беседе. Еще неделю назад Занзас зубоскалил бы и предлагал ему поехать и убить несчастных испашек собственноручно. Вдвоем, ради разнообразия. Еще неделю назад Дино бы смотрел на него своими теплыми, теплыми глазами — как гладил, — зарывался рукой в золотую копну, ронял что-нибудь со стола — в зависимости от удаленности Ромарио, конечно. Отказался бы. А может, и согласился. Все равно на них наорал бы Сквало и запретил ехать обоим. И вот тогда они бы начали травить белобрысый мусор тонкими шутками о расположении к высоким японцам.

Сегодня все идет враскардак. Дино вежливо кивает, вежливо соглашается, и даже Сквало яственно недоумевает. Испанцев решено не убивать, а допросить с пристрастием, в полном соответствии с линией Вонголы.

Занзас так много проебал в своей жизни, что выносить убитого взгляда Сквало не может совсем. И Дино — ну что Дино? Жеребец ему друг, хотя такие вещи Занзас вслух не говорит. Именно поэтому он решает исправить ситуацию, догоняет Дино у самой машины — любимой винтажной феррари — и упирается в его взгляд.

Каваллоне — мужик сильный и с яйцами, и Занзас вправду совсем не знает, как быть дальше. Как извиниться за то, что сказал? И нахрен вообще извиняться, сказал-то правду? Занзас мгновенно вскипает и не контролирует себя.

На дворе чудесная мягкая весна, вот-вот открывать купальный сезон, но он, как обычно, портит все до конца, хотя почти знает, где надо притормозить.

— Жеребец, ты теперь до конца века морозиться будешь? — хрипло выплевывает Занзас.

Дино опять смотрит на него стеклянным взглядом. Да почему он реагирует — так? Почему он вообще всерьез его слова принял? Занзас знает, что принял и что отпираться бессмысленно. А извиняться у него с души воротит.

— Пошел ты, — сухо бросает Дино и садится в машину.

Занзас засматривается на его фигуру, ловит себя на этом и готов с досады пулю в лоб пустить.

Поговорил, блядь.

* * *

Испанцы — надоедливые шумные люди, Дино не любит их, как истинный итальянец, целиком и полностью, но тут перебор даже по кастильским меркам.

Дино сидит у себя в кабинете и рассматривает на экране фотографии, пробегает глазами досье. Дино знает, что положиться нельзя ни на кого, поэтому он ищет связь семьи Диес-Герра с внешним миром самостоятельно.

Дино тоскливо, кошки на душе скребут — и даже не ураганные. Он не привык считать, что не может доверять Занзасу. А теперь ему так считать приходится, и причина тому самая идиотская.

Ну пробредил Занзас что-то, почему такая реакция? Дино сложно признаться себе в том, что он обижен на эту неловкую хрень. Обижен, что Занзас видит в нем человека, которому можно задвинуть фразу «я бы тебя трахнул», а не верного товарища.

От мыслей Дино отвлекает звонок.

Звонит почему-то Ямамото, и у Дино неприятно тянет где-то под ложечкой.

— Дино-сан? — говорит он излишне вежливо. — У нас проблемы. Гокудера и Рёхей не выходят на связь, мы уже позвонили Варии, они отправят туда людей, но…

Дино снова смотрит в ноутбук, думая, что же он упустил, кто скрывается за испанцами, если что-то стряслось с Хаято и Рёхеем. Кто вообще может им противостоять? Бьякуран обезврежен, а у этой семьи и близко нет бойцов такого уровня. И нет на мировой арене того, кто пойдет против Вонголы легко и внаглую. Или — есть?

Дино снова перечитывает файлы, потом думает, что лучше напиться вдребезги. Он, конечно, не напивается в итоге, а терпеливо ждет звонка хоть от черта, хоть от бога.

Занзас звонит только через несколько часов, когда Дино думает сам выйти на связь.

— Да, — говорит он в трубку, сильно нервничая.

— Мусор, — произносит Занзас как-то нехорошо. — Нормально все, мелких пиздюков мы достали, дышат, хоть и покоцанные. Акулу твою подстрелили маленько, но тоже живой.

Дино почти стонет от облегчения.

— Меня тоже несколько… покорябали, — задумчиво продолжает Занзас.

Дино чуть не сваливается с кресла. Что? Как? Где? Цел?

— Не то чтобы я жаловался, — хрипло хмыкает тот, — конечно, заебался, пока волосы стриг, но, в общем, нормально. Каваллоне, ты-то не сдох?

— Сдохнешь с твоей манерой новости излагать, — выговаривает Дино. — Пиздюки мелкие, господи, им по двадцать четыре года… Блядь, да о чем я. Кто эти люди? Кто схватил Гокудеру с Рёхеем, а вас со Сквало ранил? Какого хера ты вообще туда поперся сам?

— Жопой что-то почуял, — отзывается Занзас. — Без меня Сквало пришлось бы нелегко, пиздюки-то трупами валялись, так что хорошо, что поехал.

Блядь, хочет сказать Дино. Дебил, хочет сказать Дино. Сука самоуверенная, хочет сказать Дино.

— Я приеду потрепаться, — говорит Дино вслух.

— Ты охуел, Жеребец? — спрашивает Занзас мрачно. — Два часа ночи, спи, с утра попиздим.

— Сам ты охуел.

— Ну заебись, — ржет Занзас. — У нас и так паломничество мелких… короче, пиздюков, которым двадцать четыре.

— Такеши? — спрашивает Дино, сбегая по ступенькам и думая, что кофе накидается уже у Варии.

— Ну а кто ж еще.

Иногда Дино кажется, что ничего очевиднее любви Такеши к Сквало нет в этом мире. Ну потому что свои чувства к Занзасу он довольно небезуспешно скрывает. Правда Сквало никак не хочет в эту самую вещь поверить, а ведь ситуация зашла за ту черту… Впрочем, может, и не зашла.

Штаб собрался в спальне Сквало, чем последний очень недоволен — и поминутно порывается заорать. Мешает ему слегка осунувшийся, взволнованный Такеши — он проситне кричать и экономить силы. По Сквало жахнули каким-то странным типом волновой энергии, но Луссурия и Ку-тян свое дело знают крепко.

Дино думает подождать в коридоре, выходит — и влетает в Занзаса. Влетает и чуть не падает, и главное — дело не в отсутствии подчиненных. Разволновался до чертиков, мышцы дрожат, правую ногу свело вдруг, ну и. Носом Дино попадает в плечо, а Занзас ловит его чуть повыше талии и придерживает. От Занзаса пахнет водой и чем-то ярким, чуть-чуть слишком синтетическим, из душа только вылез, значит.

— Жеребец, — хрипло говорит он. — Ну тут и так жопа какая-то, а если ты убьешься, то что, блядь, делать.

И получается совсем по-другому, чем про гребаный трах. Дино отстраняется, коротко кивает — все равно стоят близко, слишком близко, — и секунду смаргивает с ресниц видение. Занзас сказал, что стригся после лечения, и Дино почему-то представляет эти длинные черные волосы.

— Жеребец, ну… — реагирует вдруг Занзас. — Я…

— Погоди, — Дино поднимает руку, — пойдем-ка. Все в порядке. Я рад, что вы живы, но что происходит?

* * *

После уезда Вонголы — мелкий пиздюк призывает всех отоспаться в безопасности, а подумать уже с утра, — в особняке остаются Каваллоне и Ямамото. Верде успел трижды поклясться, что ничего белобрысому мусору не будет, но Ямамото так смотрел на Занзаса, что он только рукой махнул. Хочешь слушать ор, оставайся.

За окном шумит дождь, а ора почему-то нет, хотя они с Дино сидят почти по соседству со спальней Сквало. Занзас выпроводил бы и Дино, но тот заупрямился вдруг, сказал, что поговорить надо, обсудить, и пофиг, что пока без Сквало, потом, мол, перескажем. И Занзас вдруг согласился.

— Что-то он не орет, — настороженно говорит Дино, закидывая ногу на ногу.

Модель. Стройные, длинные, от ушей.

Занзас выругался бы в голос, но только зыркает мрачно и разливает вискарь по стаканам.

— Может, он уже пришил пиздюка.

— Сквало — пришил Такеши? — поднимает брови Дино, забирая стакан.

— Что тебя так удивляет, мусор?

— Да я бы на другое подумал, если честно, — неловко говорит тот.

А Занзас покраснел бы, но он не умеет, только злится легко. Чертов Каваллоне, про что он треплет.

Занзас хочет спросить, злится ли на него Дино, но вместо этого забрасывает ноги на стол и кладет голову на спинку кресла.

— Что там за херня? — спрашивает Дино. — Ты видел их базу, ты…

— Пришил всех со злости, ага, — кивает Занзас. — Сам мудак, в курсе.

— Да почему мудак, господи, — голос Дино звучит раздраженно, — вот же заладил про мудака. Если тебя встретили шквальным огнем, на тебе висели два пиздюка, да Сквало ранили, что тебе было, книксены делать?

Занзас опускает голову, долго смотрит на Дино и вдруг начинает ржать. Дино теряется на секунду, потом неуверенно улыбается — и вторит ему, хохочет до слез. Вот так хорошо и правильно. У Занзаса слегка отпускает ноющее сердце.

— Пиздюки, да? А кто орал, что им двадцать четыре?

— Ну я. И не орал, я говорил, кстати. Им правда двадцать четыре.

— Жеребец, в отличие от Сквало, мне это известно.

Дино хмыкает себе под нос, опрокидывает виски внутрь, и Занзас смотрит, как по длинной шее гуляет кадык.

— Пошли проверим, — говорит Дино и вдруг бросает на Занзаса такой взгляд, будто им обоим еще десять лет не сровнялось, и Дино в очередной раз прибежал в гости, и предлагает осмотреть дом с привидениями в каких-то трех километрах к западу отсюда.

— Что? — Занзас одним махом допивает виски.

— Ну, может, он все-таки раздуплился и…

— И они сейчас сосутся с узкоглазым улыбчивым кретином?

— Занзас! — Дино снова ржет, будто его пробрало с одного стакана. — Прекрати. Пойдем.

Занзас встает с кресла и решительно идет на выход. Дино охает, но не говорит ни слова и вскакивает с места. Опять взяли друг друга на слабо.

Сквало дрыхнет при свете без задних ног, а Ямамото сидит рядом в кресле и что-то читает. Катана валяется рядом, на смятом пиджаке.

Занзас делает шаг назад от приоткрытой двери, Дино смотрит на него с видимым разочарованием, и Занзас едва не смеется. Потом Дино снова почти валится с ног, Занзас полагает нужным упасть вместе с ним и погромче заорать:

— Это мы!

Потому что еще через мгновение дверь распахивается настежь, а Ямамото появляется в проеме с катаной — и таким видом, будто снесет голову кому угодно, только посмей нарушить покой любимого учителя.

Пялится на них двоих он с бесценным выражением лица.

Наверное, картинка красивая. Занзас на полу, Дино на нем, Занзас целится вверх из пистолетов. Рефлексы.

— Да что за вашу мать, — раздается вдруг, и за проемом вырастает Сквало в одной простыне.

— Мы хотели тебя проведать! — извиняющимся тоном говорит Дино, и Занзас закатывает глаза.

— С пистолетами, млять?! А на полу какого хуя разлеглись?! Занзас, ты тормозить перестал, что ли?!

Каждое предложение подлетает выше децибел на десять, и заканчивается все оглушительной вариацией на тему «ВРРРРРРОЙ!». Стекла перестают звенеть через пару мгновений.

— Да все в порядке, что ты разнервничался! — Дино довольно неловко слезает с Занзаса, и тот ловит подозрительный взгляд Сквало.

Ну охуеть теперь, просто охуеть. Приперлись два дебила посмотреть на Ямамото и Сквало, а Сквало теперь сам пялится на них и явно что-то подозревает.

— Занзас. — Дино, оказывается, протягивает ему руку.

Занзас смеривает взглядом Ямамото — тот уже убрал катану, — и сует пистолеты за пояс, опирается на руку Дино и встает. Выходит еще более неловко, потому что Занзас не привык ни на кого опираться — в любом смысле этого слова, но все-таки выходит.

Рука у Дино твердая, но очень приятная на ощупь. Татуировка Пламени почти залезает на костяшки, и Занзас скользит по ней пальцами — случайно получается. Ведет взглядом до места, где она скрывается под рукавом черной рубашки, потом поднимает глаза, забирает ладонь и кивает. Машинально прикусывает губу.

— Вы чего, блядь, явились? — зло спрашивает Сквало.

— Сквало, пойдем, ты ляжешь, — легко говорит Ямамото. — Если надо поговорить, можно это делать из…

— Врой, мелкий! — вопит Сквало нервно. — Я сам решу, как и когда мне с ними говорить.

Пиздец. И что вот с этим всем делать, Занзас решительно не знает.

— Да какой он тебе мелкий, лоб выше меня вырос, — мягко говорит Дино, и Занзасу сначала чудится в его тоне неудачная шутка, а потом он вдруг слышит то, что Дино не проговаривает, но коммуницирует.

— Не могу, блядь! — продолжает разоряться Сквало, и Занзас уже просто не понимает, что на него нашло.

Ну разве только он не спал, а пялился на своего малолетнего мусора.

Вот черт, думает Занзас. Надо бы уносить ноги.

— Короче, мы пошли, — говорит Занзас и тянет Дино за запястье.

По руке от места прикосновения разливается огонь, и Занзас старается не думать, почему: он так реагирует на татуировку из Пламени или же… Впрочем, тут оба ответа правильные.

* * *

Дино мимолетом касается запястья, там, где его сжимали пальцы Занзаса, и запоздало удивляется тому, что Занзас вообще пошел на контакт. А еще — тому, что у Занзаса хватка железная, но не жесткая, а скорее — деликатная.

Каваллоне, твою налево, ну соберись уже.

— Ты чего меня утащил? — спрашивает он, когда они с Занзасом снова падают в кресла в кабинете, и Занзас тянется за бутылкой — налить им обоим.

Занзас поднимает на него глаза, и Дино впервые за долго время видит в них… что же это такое. Неприкрытое веселье? Занзас чуть запрокидывает голову, и красные перья шуршат по плечу так, что у Дино чуть не случается приход. Приятно шуршат, по коже от этого звука бегут мурашки и холодеет затылок.

— А ты не углядел, Жеребец? — спрашивает Занзас, разливая виски по стаканам. — Я так понял, он не дрых, а пялился на своего кретина узкоглазого, и мы этому действу сильно помешали.

Дино открывает и закрывает рот.

— Если он не дрых, почему он был у двери секунд на пять позже, чем Такеши?

— На десять, ты на мне дольше валялся, — замечает Занзас. — А сам как думаешь?

Дино бросает на Занзаса быстрый взгляд, берет стакан и продолжает пялиться в пол.

— Да, пожалуй, ты прав. Чтобы сбить нас всех с толку.

— Самое херовое тут, что он сбивает с толку у… ладно, ладно, Жеребец, не выношу твоих укоризненных взглядов. Такеши он сбивает с толку. Агент, блядь, под прикрытием.

Дино чуть хмыкает и пожимает плечами. Что сказать, тут Занзас прозорлив и чуток. Да Занзас вообще не бесчувственный угрюмый кирпич, каковым хочет казаться, правда это распространяется далеко не на все окружение. Хорошо, если на пару человек.

— Ноль-ноль-семь, — смеется Дино, и тут его что-то царапает.

Он садится в кресле прямо, пытаясь сообразить, что же мелькнуло перед его мысленным взором.

— Жеребец, что?

Дино трясет головой и поднимает вверх указательный палец, погоди, мол. Формулирует, формулирует… получается как всегда.

— О чем мы сейчас говорили? — спрашивает Дино, обхватывая голову руками.

— О том, что капитан Варии — пидо… неважно, замнем для ясности. Ты пошутил про его охуительные способности скрываться от…

— Точно. — Дино знает, что отвечает невпопад, но он просто не может молчать. — Занзас, я, кажется, понял.

До рассвета они с Занзасом занимаются очень, очень скучными вещами. Адреналин кипит в крови, дело должно быть сделано, но все-таки Дино очень хотел бы плюнуть на все и просто трепаться с Занзасом как в старые-добрые, потому что ледяной игнор ему дается так себе. И хорошо еще, что как-то удалось вдруг наладить хотя бы относительно дружескую коммуникацию, а то… Дино не представляет себе, как бы выпутывался из этой передряги. Да, он приложил Занзаса, так, что синяк был бы виден до сих пор, не полечи того Луссурия, но подобные вопросы нужно решать и оставлять за спиной. А что Дино скажет Занзасу? Меня задело, потому что я тебя люблю, сволочь такую, сколько себя помню? А, да к слову не приходилось, у нас с пидорасами, как ты выражаешься, в мафии вообще туго.

— Да не хочу я это обсуждать по телефону, Савада, — ярится Занзас. — Я считаю, что прослушку можно установить на любую линию, так что привози свою раненую жопу к девяти… Я про Гокудеру, дебил. Он у вас там умный.

Времени — пять утра. Дино хмурится и трет лицо руками, а потом все-таки не выдерживает и ржет над характеристиками, срывающимися с языка Занзаса.

— Посмейся мне тут, мальчик-гений, — мрачно говорит Занзас, бросив мобильный на стол. — Охуеть как смешно.

— Смешно, блин, — продолжает ржать Дино. — Умная жопа Хаято Гокудера.

— Да наглый пиздюк он, — раздраженно бросает Занзас. — Савада то, Савада сё, давайте я взорву что-нибудь.

— Бесишься, что не твой, — бросает Дино.

— Жеребец, не заговаривайся.

— Придурок, я про Варию. Чего, скажешь мне, что не отдал бы приличных денег за Хаято?

Занзас вздыхает:

— Отдал бы, и наплевать, что один Хранитель Урагана у меня уже есть. Отдал бы.

— А я про что.

Занзас смотрит в окно и зевает.

— Поспать бы, — замечает Дино.

— А я бы хотел, чтобы ты ошибся. Но ты же у нас типа Гокудеры, только круче в сто раз.

Комплимент получается странный, но Дино приятно. Занзас вообще делает кому-то комплименты — или это только Дино удостоился?

— Давай проверим еще. Но вроде все сошлось.

— И спать осталось четыре часа.

— Еще встать и побриться, — уныло говорит Дино. — Ну как бы…

— Были бы помельче, просто не легли бы, — Занзас пялится куда-то сквозь затворенные шторы. — А сейчас у меня чувство, что я сдохну.

— Конечно, ведь тридцать два — это глубокая старость, переходящая в дре… Придурок, тебя же ранили, а я-то хорош! — спохватывается Дино. — Тебе и правда спать надо, если в девять у нас опять собрание.

— Блядь, и горничных ведь разогнали, — вдруг ни с чего злится Занзас. — Последняя, конечно, пыталась фамильное серебро унести… мне вообще-то похуй, моя семья Вария, и вонгольские ложки-вилки я катал. Но ей повстречался Фран, так что…

— Ой, — мысленно оценивает последствия от встречи с Франом Дино. — Она осталась в своем уме?

— В своем, поседела только слегка, — скалится Занзас в ответ.

— Так, босс Варии. — Дино понимает, что пора брать все в свои руки. — Вот что я хочу сказать. Мы сейчас идем спать, а то я уже не понимаю, к чему ты завел про горничных, и вообще соображаю довольно туго. 

— Да я хуй знает, где у нас постельное белье валяется, твой любимый пафосный египетский хлопок, я понятия не имею, где сменные вещи и…

— Занзас, — говорит Дино. — Ну зато я знаю, где. Я в этой комнате с четырнадцати лет ночую, она всегда за мной, там все и лежит.

Занзас смотрит на него тяжело, и Дино думает, не зря ли он вспомнил про возраст. Еще Дино очень, очень интересно, откуда Занзасу известно, на чем он предпочитает спать. Но Дино не самоубийца, чтобы о таком спрашивать.

* * *

Занзаса треплют по плечу, и он резко просыпается, прорываясь по слоям черной реальности наверх. Садится с гудящей головой, моргает, собирается схватиться за пистолет под подушкой, но тут же понимает, что это бледный помятый Дино.

— Привет, — говорит тот и протягивает ему чашку с приятно пахнущим кофе. — Я не дозвался, поэтому пришлось будить так. — Собрание, помнишь?

— Твою мать, — почти стонет Занзас.

Голова мутная, больше всего ему хочется упасть лицом в кровать и проспать еще, по меньшей мере, пару часов, но кто позволит-то.

— Одевайся и пойдем, — говорит Дино. — Я шторы не открывал на всякий случай. Тут ты снова заснешь. Давай-давай, мелкие… пиздюки сейчас приедут.

Занзас делает глоток из чашки, потом проглатывает кофе целиком. Выпрыгивает из постели и дефилирует к шкафу за свежей рубашкой. Был бы в состоянии что-нибудь соображать, смутился бы того, что спит в одних пижамных штанах, а еще — несовершенства своего тела. Но, во-первых, в комнате темно. Во-вторых, чего тут смущаться; Жеребец ему и так не светит.

Спину жжет — Занзас всегда чувствует, когда на него смотрят. Интересно, что там интересного нашел Дино. Занзас идет в ванную, чуть не режется до смерти одноразовым станком — и понимает, что поспать точно надо. Хотя бы после собрания. А то боец из него в таком состоянии хреновый.

— А Сквало сдох, что ли? — буднично интересуется он, пока они с Дино бредут по коридорам.

— Не то чтобы, — отвечает тот, прикрывая глаза от солнечного света. — Сквало в надежных и крепких руках, и я не стал бы к этим рукам соваться.

Занзас только фыркает. На часах уже без пятнадцати девять, так что хорошо, что Дино его разбудил. Сам, значит, поднялся пораньше. Выбрился начисто, не соврал.

По дороге к зале на первом этаже им встречаются все подряд, от Бельфегора до Леви, так что в переговорную они вваливаются толпой. Вонгола является еще через три минуты.

Раненая жопа выглядит не очень хорошо — но скорее от недосыпа, чем от отсутствия лечения.

Сквало вообще как новенький, зато его личный телохранитель осунулся и растрепан сверх меры. Пиджак не скрывает мятую рубашку. Нормально, в общем; при такой охране Занзас сам бы спал как младенец. Охране, правда, не повезло.

Занзас сгоняет Бельфегора со стола, закидывает ноги повыше и жестом показывает Дино — просим, рассказывай.

Сквало смотрит на него пиздец дерзко, и Занзас вскидывается, хмурит брови — не так что-то? Тот мотает головой в ответ.

— В общем, — говорит Дино и неловко смеется. — В общем, мы ночью подумали и поняли, что семья Диес-Герра, ныне покойная, была прикрытием. Если угодно — агентами влияния куда более мощного конгломерата. На самом деле, если порыться в данных, этот конгломерат очень легко вычисляется. Изучение волновой энергии, работа с новыми типами оружия, сильные бойцы, хорошие кольца…

— Честертоны? — вклинивается раненая жопа с неверящим выражением на лице.

Умный.

— Похоже на то, — говорит Дино, роясь в ноутбуке Занзаса и выводя на экран фото и биографии.

Занзас никому не дает свой компьютер, но тут почему-то не раздумывал ни секунды. Впрочем, что Каваллоне может сделать, пока Занзас не спускает глаз с экрана. Да и не хранит там Занзас ничего важного.

— Барнс-Честертоны, — Занзас откашливается, его голос, как всегда, производит сильное впечатление — Цунаёши чуть из своего кресла не выпадает. — Вроде бы это ничего не меняет, но с другой стороны…

— Именно, — подхватывает Дино. — Честертоны поглотили Барнсов несколько жалких месяцев назад, но нам интересно не это. С момента слияния в клане начал заправлять младший Барнс.

Дино выводит фотографию на дисплей. Если не присматриваться, настоящий денди новой формации — полудлинные волосы чуть повыше плеч, стильные солнечные очки, зауженные брюки, дорогое пальто. Если присмотреться — то пальцы унизаны любопытными кольцами, а из правого рукава удачно выглядывает уродливый шрам и пара сигаретных ожогов.

— Я слышал про него, — вдруг отчетливо говорит невесть откуда взявшийся Хибари. — Он заправляет у старого Честертона тактикой, и за эти несколько месяцев дела у них пошли на лад.

— Свой Дисциплинарный комитет у них, да? — хрипло хмыкает Гокудера.

— Зачем им мы? И что они пытаются сделать? — а это уже Цунаёши.

— Посмотри на него, — выдавливает из себя Занзас. — Он же вообразил себя огромной кошкой, на фоне успехов тянет лапу через Ла-Манш, чтобы пошуровать тут. Это баловство.

— И, значит, дай подумать. Балуясь, они совершенно случайно ловят Гокудеру, Сасагаву, ранят Сквало и задевают тебя? — У Хибари такой тон, что в зале явственно холодает.

Хибёрд на его плече издает недовольный звук и нахохливается.

— Отчасти стечение обстоятельств, отчасти — повезло, — спокойно парирует Дино. — И не надо сбрасывать со счетов то, что они сытые, зажравшиеся, денег много, проблем с новым эффективным менеджером — мало.

— Это что, нам еще одного Бьякурана привалило? — спрашивает Ямамото.

— Да я тебя умоляю, мусор, — кривит рот Занзас. — Посмотри на него. Нормальный парень, тяжелое детство, дорвался до власти, оборзел. Надо вмазать симметрично, чтобы неповадно было.

— И кого посылаем? — тяжело вздыхает Цунаёши.

* * *

Остаток собрания проходит относительно конструктивно. Дино порывается сказать, что без Занзаса бы не справился: это Занзас вспомнил про нового наглого босса, и последний кусочек пазла встроился в картину. Дино хмурится, когда Занзас безэмоционально характеризует Барнса. Он, похоже, вообще не рассматривает его как угрозу. Дино ничего не говорит оба раза.

Настало время подумать о своих, а не только о Вонголе и Варии. Дино готов предоставить бойцов, если Вария все-таки полезет качать права со стороны силы, но пока этого вроде не предвидится. Еще хотелось бы узнать, что же стало с семьей Диес-Герра. Барнс загреб жар их руками? Допустим. Но как они в это влезли? Почему стали плясать под чужую дудку? Что им пообещал Барнс? Союз? Людей?

Дино идет на кухню, чтобы перекусить, и налетает на Сквало.

— А где твой сумрачный хранитель?

— Еле отвязался, — вздыхает Сквало. — Они там ругаются по второму кругу.

— Нападать — не нападать?

— Именно. Дино, а что ночью было?

Дино слегка вздрагивает и переводит тему, как ему кажется, быстро и эффективно:

— Меня больше интересует, не приуменьшаем ли мы проблему. Я все понимаю, но избитые Хаято и Рёхей — это тоже часть плана по заплыву в новых водах Ла-Манша?

Сквало садится на высокий стул и откусывает от сэндвича.

— Думаю, да, — с набитым ртом отвечает он. — Я тут согласен с боссом, пиздюка надо хорошенько проучить, а потом он к нам не сунется, дружить будем, по переписке.

— Ты бы себя слышал. — Дино роется в холодильнике и уже сам почти жалеет о том, что последняя горничная Варии решила поживиться фамильным серебром. — Схлопотал экспериментальным оружием…

— Да не хотели они их убивать, — раздраженно говорит Сквало. — Хотели бы — убили бы. Вся история.

— И что? — спрашивает Дино. — Ну вот отправим мы на переговоры опять Хаято. Демонстрация намерений была очевидная.

— Слушай, мне не это интересно, — признается Сквало, снова надкусывая пожухший сэндвич; Дино придется еще и повара им найти.

— А что? — Он наконец натыкается на не до конца мертвый яблочный пирог. — Спрашивай.

— То есть мелкий пиздюк мне тоже интересен, — Сквало жует громко и с удовольствием — не падает ли Такеши в обморок от таких манер? — Но я полагаю, что его не убьют. Проверка на вшивость: кто приедет на выручку? А явились мы с Занзасом, немножко поиграли с ними в кошки-мышки. Бывает.

— Блин, Сквало, вы такие легкомысленные, — срывается с языка у Дино, и тот даже есть перестает.

Зато Дино начинает.

— Мы? Мы — это я и Занзас? — Сквало щерится в улыбке. — Легкомысленные? Ну насмешил, Каваллоне!

И — без объявления войны:

— Вы потрахались?

Дино роняет пирог вместе с тарелкой, и он летит вниз довольно долго.

В кухне очень много народу, сбежались на шум. Сквало продолжает довольно щериться, и Дино пялится на него, чтобы привлечь внимание, а потом мотает головой. Сквало кривит губы и выдает что-то из серии «да еб же бога в душу мать».

— Жеребец, — говорит Занзас, нарисовавшись в дверном проеме — Ты весь особняк нам разнесешь. Когда уже можно с тебя компенсацию получить будет?

Смотрит еще как-то странно.

— Я куплю вам новое блюдо, хорошо, — говорит Дино, приняв решение не понимать намек. — И повара найду, так уж и быть.

Ситуация нелепее не придумаешь. Осколки в итоге взялся подметать Цуна, рядом с ним мельтешит Хаято, Фран достал из воздуха «Краткие указания по подметанию осколков разбитого Дино блюда» — во всяком случае, именно это написано на стопке табличек, которые он теперь демонстрирует Цуне.

#1. Возьмите метлу из кладовки по соседству с кухней. Остерегайтесь его высочества принца Бельфегора.

Такеши — Такеши незаметно и ловко пробрался поближе к Сквало и замер со скучающим видом. Вот уж кому не мешало бы потрахаться.

Дино выбирается с кухни и идет к выходу, пытаясь сообразить, как сейчас поедет домой. Надо бы кого-то вызвать, но это же просто смешно.

— Жеребец, — несется ему в спину грубый голос, от которого обмирает сердце. — Ну только вот не надо говорить, что ты сейчас поведешь свою колымагу сам. Убьешься ведь к херам, а я уже говорил. Повторять не буду.

Дино притормаживает и оборачивается. Занзас стоит у лестницы на второй этаж с очень мрачным — и дико привлекательным видом. Черные волосы растрепаны, в волосах ярко блестят перья, и когда успел привязать-то… Рубашка застегнута как обычно. То есть расстегнута чуть ли не до середины. Если присмотреться, в вырез видны литые мышцы груди.

Да блядь, Каваллоне, не залипай.

— Колымагу, Занзас? Серьезно? Винтажная феррари — это колымага? — Дино знает, что несет какую-то чушь, но тут главное — сказать хоть что-нибудь.

Занзас закатывает глаза:

— Пошли, доспишь пару часов и проваливай.

Дино в несколько шагов пересекает холл, и только тогда Занзас трогается с места. На удивление, им даже никто не мешает. И комментариев тоже не отпускает. Сквало… блядь, да что ему на ум пришло, если он такими вопросами разбрасывается.

— О чем пиздели? — лениво спрашивает Занзас, поднимаясь по лестнице чуть впереди.

Дино чуть не задыхается от возмущения: зря остался, наверное, но предложение поспать показалось ему правильным. Все равно Вария как второй дом.

— Тебе, может, еще что рассказать? — Дино старается звучать как можно более независимо.

— Жеребец, — Занзас даже поворачивается к нему, — ты вообще не проснулся, что ли? Еще и за руль собрался, ну пиздец как есть. Я спрашивал, из-за чего ты типа блюдо разбил.

Блядь. И правда, вопрос-то законный.

— И попизди мне еще про деньги, — мрачно завершает Занзас, когда они входят в сумрачный коридор второго этажа.

Занзас, Сквало спрашивал, не потрахались ли мы. Да, даже в голове звучит паршиво.

— Жеребец? — Занзас замирает перед своей спальней, а потом, качнувшись с мыска на пятку, вдруг идет дальше, и снова не смотрит на Дино. — Жеребец, только не говори, что ты со мной дела обсуждал, а в целом — снова в молчанку играешь.

Последнее звучит даже немного печально, хотя Занзас — это видно — раздражен донельзя.

— Да… блядь, Занзас, — беспомощно выдает Дино. — Чего ты, было и прошло.

Занзас безошибочно останавливается перед его дверью, и Дино думает, что в этом чертовом угаре не стал бы отказываться от всяких двусмысленных предложений. Но Занзас хмурится и молчит.

Тогда Дино кладет руку ему на плечо — вроде бы простой, дружеский жест, но получается максимум неловко. Занзас его выше, руку приходится тянуть вверх, а еще Дино чувствует, как напрягаются мышцы, ладони горячо, и все это как-то странно и неправильно.

— Нормально, — говорит он и ретируется в комнату.

Судя по шагам снаружи, Занзас уходит сразу.

* * *

— Всю гребаную ночь ты с ним кроссворды разгадывал? — спрашивает недовольный Сквало.

Поспать Занзасу пока что не удалось, потому что ровно через полминуты после того, как он вышел из душа, отягощенный мыслями о чертовом Дино, в комнату заявилась отдохнувшая скалящаяся Акула.

— Какие кроссворды, мусор, уймись, — устало просит Занзас. — А тебе, я смотрю, полегчало. Знаешь, если бы мой сон охранял такой мужик… о, погоди, я бы, наверное, не спал.

— Меня задело сильнее, а у тебя царапина на руке. Но ты помогал Жеребцу искать информацию, — издевательски щурится Сквало, развалившись в его любимом кресле.

Занзас чувствует, что у самого глаза пульсирует жилка. Пришибить бы эту сволочь, да что он без нее делать будет.

— Но Жеребец хорошо на тебя влияет, орать меньше стал, — комментирует Сквало ехидно.

— Мусор! — угрожающе начинает Занзас, забираясь в кровать. — Свет выключишь на выходе.

— А в лобик не поцеловать?

— Ямамото поцелуй уже, недоделанный.

— Я его выпер в Вонголу.

— Мусор, ну сколько можно считать его слишком мелким для подкатов, а? У парня уже все посинело и отвалилось, хотя признаю, охранял он тебя очень мужественно.

— Заткнись.

— Сам заткнись.

— Мелкий — красивый парень вырос. Небось спит с какой-нибудь француженкой.

Занзас садится на постели. Нет, он серьезно?

— Мусор, у него стоит на две вещи в этой жизни. Это катаны и длиннопатлая варийская пожарная сирена.

Сквало дергает головой и упрямо поджимает губы:

— А ты проверял, что ли?

— Почему мы, блядь, вообще про это разговариваем?! — Занзас начинает закипать. — У нас, может, Бьякуран новый на горизонте, а мы про что тут пиздим?

— Какой, нахуй, Бьякуран, вои! — рявкает Сквало. — Ты только что всем чистил мозги, что мальчик в игрушки играется!

— А ты и поверил, — мрачно хмыкает Занзас. — Поверил. Мне. На слово.

— Поверил, чего, ты убедительно заливаешь.

Занзас снова откидывается на подушку. Раздражение постепенно уходит.

— Мусор, я спал три часа, и дохера времени был наедине с этой золотоволосой… сказкой, короче.

— Босс, ты здоров? — участливо спрашивает Сквало. — Сказкой? Я ждал хотя бы «твари» там или «суки».

— Мусор, он же наш друг.

— Пиздец, у тебя точно жар.

— А что до Барнса… если это все был не цирк с конями и не попытка порисоваться, то он совсем идиот и хочет нас нахрапом. Не возьмет. Если цирк — пора разбираться в причинах. И меня все еще беспокоит, мусор, что в тебя попали из этой пушки.

— Да не сдох вроде, — говорит Сквало. — Ладно, диспозиция понятна. Отдыхай, босс.

Он и правда выключает свет и осторожно притворяет за собой дверь. В этот момент Занзас вдруг остро понимает, что пропизделся Дино про постельное белье из египетского хлопка.

Дальше события развиваются довольно быстро. Уже к вечеру Савада договаривается с Барнсом о встрече на относительно нейтральной территории — в Париже. Они обращаются к местным семьям, и те выделяют в их распоряжение ресторан. Занзас сразу отбраковывает пафосное место на Эйфелевой башне и успевает насторожиться — зачем такие предложения, Саваду заманивают в ловушку? В итоге они выбирают заведение на Елисейких полях, рядом с Триумфальной аркой. Занзас помнит, как однажды сорвался в Париж (всегда ненавидел что его, что лягушатников, но вдруг не выдержал), зашел в этот ресторан, почти спалил его дотла — и вдруг засек знакомые золотые волосы в кафе напротив. Давно дело было, в прошлой жизни. Занзас только выбрался изо льда, только проиграл Битву Неба. Длиннопатлый мусор наконец пошел на поправку, старый пидор Тимотео перестал грозить Варии ликвидацией — и Занзас отвалил, куда глаза глядят. Почему там вдруг оказался Каваллоне, Занзас не знает до сих пор. Побоялся за него, что ли? Занзас помнит странное удивление от того, что этот неловкий когда-то пацан вдруг его выследил. Он бы ни в жизни его не заметил, если бы не стычка с метрдотелем. Занзас вскочил на ноги, почти не контролировал пламя… А потом так же быстро сдулся. Подходить к Дино не стал, был слишком зол, но в зеркале посмотрел — лохматый придурок сидел за маленьким столиком и глазел ему в спину, не донеся до рта кофе. С тех пор и завертелось. Он вернулся в Варию, заявился к Дино сразу по приезде — его не было. Все верно, Занзас тоже полетел бы следующим рейсом, раз уж не до конца понятно какая угроза миновала и оставалось только не спалиться. Еще неделю спустя Занзас с жадностью рассматривал Дино на каком-то мудацком приеме — и наконец залип на татуировки. В живот тогда хорошенько плеснуло горячим, Занзас помнит это ощущение. Потом оказалось, что Дино — очень веселый раздолбай и не прочь выпить в компании Варии, а еще порешать всякие прибыльные делишки. Деньги, что характерно, тоже не зажимал. И понеслось. Занзас с удивлением узнал, что Дино очень крут как босс. Что офигенно дерется. Что никогда не бросит Семью. Под конец выяснилось, что Дино ни на минуту не оставлял Сквало в эти восемь херовых лет, и у Занзаса, наверное, отлетели мозги, потому что в одно прекрасное утро он проснулся и понял, что никого никогда не будет любить так, как любит Дино Каваллоне. Тот и пацаном-то был хорошим, но за морозную ночь длиной в восемь лет вдруг обернулся чем-то ебануто-восхитительным.

— Босс, заснул? — спрашивает Леви.

— С чего бы, — отзывается Занзас.

Они летят своим частным бортом, и у Занзаса не то чтобы щемит сердце — он думает, что надо было попрощаться с Дино как следует и сказать ему что-нибудь нормальное. На всякий случай, мало ли как повернется встреча в ресторане рядом с Рю-д-Аржантин. Или это отель у него там был… Занзас не помнит точно. Золотую макушку — очень, очень хорошо, а детали нет.

С другой стороны, Жеребец бы убил и правильно бы сделал. Плохая примета — прощаться перед серьезным заданием.

Сойдя с трапа самолета, Занзас смотрит на экран телефона, видит сообщение от Савады и быстро пишет Дино.

* * *

Дино сидит за столом и вообще не может работать. Дино думает, что это пиздец и что его не любят наверху. Грешно думать такое о Боге, у Дино с ним свои отношения, но кто-то же у Бога, в его Семье, ведает любовными делами, правда? И либо это существо жесткое, играющее по определенным правилам, ну совсем как Кёя, либо мелкий трикстер вроде Франа. И тому, и другому легко пришла бы в голову эта идея — привязать десятого Каваллоне к боссу независимого отряда убийц.

Дино смотрит на смс-ку от Занзаса и не знает, что делать. Хочет позвонить — но Вария уже едет на переговоры, ему обо всем передают, он знает тайминг, и, откровенно, боится помешать Занзасу своими… Да всем, блядь, своим. Писать тоже вроде бы не лучшая идея. А если у него жар, он не в себе, а Дино тут валяет дурака? В каждой шутке, как известно…

Дино паникует уже минут пять. Он бы душу продал за такое признание лет эдак шестнадцать назад, когда впервые понял, что готов мотаться за этим хмурым типом куда угодно, если бы позволяли дела. Сейчас оно выглядит довольно нелепо, но речь о Занзасе — черт возьми, это посильнее, чем любые проявления привязанности. И зачем Занзасу такое писать? Разве только интуиция Неба говорит, что дела плохо.

Восемь лет назад Дино, не особо думая, сорвался в Париж за этим странным парнем, только что вышедшим из глыбы льда и проигравшим вторую самую большую битву в своей жизни. Поехал, следил, держался, чтобы не подойти вплотную и не сказать: «Привет, мы же незнакомы, это я, когда-то мы вроде как дружили, а может, мне казалось».

Сейчас он остался дома, потому что Цуна с Хаято поехали «просто поговорить», Вария отправилась осуществлять моральную поддержку, и Дино вроде как просто не нашлось места.

Дино не сомневается в том, что ресторан будет забит Честертонами вперемежку с Варией, и это, в принципе, нормально. Нет причин паниковать. На Сицилии остались Такеши, Рёхей и Кёя, все под контролем, нет никаких оснований думать, что что-то случится.

Но Дино все-таки психует — и психует как не в себя.

_Каваллоне, ты классный. _— лаконично написано на экране его телефона.

— Они вроде бы разговаривают, — сообщает по телефону Такеши. — Вроде бы никаких оснований для волнений нет, Дино-сан.

Дино знает, что идут переговоры, он смотрит видеотрансляцию с микрокамеры одного из своих людей. Ресторан действительно набит под завязку, но первое время Дино пялится только на черные волосы Занзаса. Совсем как тогда, в прошлой жизни.

— Я тоже думаю, что для тревоги причин никаких, — деревянно отвечает он.

Только Занзас прислал мне идиотское сообщение, и я потерял последние мозги, — молчит он же.

— Дино-сан, — вдруг порывисто говорит Такеши, — а ваш друг…

Он прерывается на полуслове. В трубке стрекочут цикады, на улицу, что ли, вышел.

— Какой друг, Такеши?

— Да никакой… Я… Неважно.

— Важно, — снова встраивается в разговор Дино. — Если ты про Сквало… Такеши, а тебе нравятся утонченные француженки?

В трубке что-то грохочет. На экране продолжаются переговоры. Барнс наконец-то переставляет стул, садится вполоборота к камере, и Дино с ненавистью понимает, что эта тварь просто скучает. Дино неплохо читает по лицам, и жажда развлечений написана на этой холеной молодой морде точно так же, как богатство, любовь к обоим полам и страсть к вкусной еде.

— Какие ф-француженки? — неуверенно спрашивает Такеши. — Дино-сан, мне нравится учитель. Очень-очень давно нравится.

Не начал бы этот скучающий мудак палить прямо там, волнуется Дино, а потомдо него доходит смысл фразы.

— Такеши, а почему ты мне об этом говоришь?

— Я как раз думал, что учитель предпочитает горячих сицилиек, — мямлит грозный вонгольский Дождь в трубку.

— Такеши, насколько мне известно, ему нравится… — Дино вздыхает. — Его меч. И еще высокие улыбчивые японцы. Спортивные такие. Такой.

— Ой, — реагирует Такеши испуганно, удивленно и восхищенно разом, и Дино вспоминает его шестнадцатилетним мальчишкой и сам улыбается.

На экране Занзас вдруг поднимается на ноги, взмахивая полами пиджака. Одно долгое мгновение Дино боится, что сейчас, вот-вот, начнется стрельба, но никто и не думает драться. Занзас подходит к столу переговоров, одной рукой берет стул и садитсяна него верхом.

* * *

По дороге в аэропорт — Занзас не хочет задерживаться здесь и лишней секунды, в отличие от разомлевшей с парижских красот мелкоты — он думает о том, что все прошло, пожалуй, даже гладко. Посматривает на телефон время от времени. От Дино нет ответа, но это неважно, потому что… да просто неважно, не обязан Жеребец ему писать. Занзас прекрасно понимает, что настал момент для извинений и что никакие барнсы больше его от этого не отвлекают. Ну и плевать, извинится. Не совсем привычный модус операнди, но так придурок с золотыми волосами — не самый типичный человек в его жизни, таких пересчитать по пальцам. По пальцам очень, очень искалеченной руки.

— Меня иногда поражает, — спокойно и тихо говорит Сквало, сидящий в кожаном кресле рядом, — какой ты немудак, что бы про тебя ни несли.

— Мусор, твои комплименты, слушал бы и слушал, — фыркает Занзас, скрывая улыбку: ему приятно.

— Нормально так, — продолжает вкрадчиво затирать Сквало. — Приперся, буркнул, что за наглость в Вонголе отвечает другой человек, совсем как у Честертонов, и пиздел с этим мудаком целый час.

— Мудак мудака — сам знаешь, — криво улыбается Занзас.

— Мне он не особо нравится, босс. С гнильцой, а ты нет.

— С гнильцой, но в узде держать можно. Не думаю я, что этот милый мальчик хочет полноценной войны. Яйцами потрясти хочет, ну так я ему позволил. Час звенел.

— Согласен, — подумав секунду, говорит Сквало. — За ним просто надо следить. Ну там — удивлять подарками, да кнута давать время от времени.

Занзас поднимает на него глаза, реагирует на слово непроизвольно.

— Что, — щерится во все свои акульи зубы Сквало, — чего уставился. Тебе бы тоже кнута неплохо. Чего ты там наговорил Каваллоне, что он тебе в скулу пробил?

— Хуйни, — честно отвечает Занзас. — Не ссы, мне самому не улыбается потерять… то, что есть. Я все улажу.

— Не то чтобы я сильно ссал, босс, — ядовито отзывается Сквало. — Но Каваллоне не обижай. И знаешь что… постарайся в этом раскладе и себя не обидеть.

Занзас хочет очень остроумно пошутить что-нибудь про Ямамото, но Сквало достает телефон — и даже на заблокированном экране Занзас видит много уведомлений.

— Ха, — задумчиво комментирует Сквало. — Представь себе, семнадцать пропущенных, а дальше смс-ка. Я иногда думаю, что он полный идиот. «Прости, семпай, связь отпала, переволновался.»

Занзас молчит о том, что идиот тут один, и это не Ямамото Такеши. Сквало смотрит на него исподлобья, убирает дождь серебристых прядей рукой. Зыркает в окно, а потом снова — на Занзаса. Резко выдыхает через нос. Неужто перестанет мудить?

На светофоре шум двигателя почти совсем не слышен. В багажнике лимузина стучат и пытаются орать.

В самолете они оба спят — полетели в итоге вдвоем, а всем великодушно дали пару-тройку дней на парижские развлечения. Занзас долго думал, потом обратился к Гокудере, чтобы тот присмотрел за Франом. Не Бельфегору же его доверять. Ровно в тот же момент в ослепительно синем сиянии из воздуха соткался Рокудо Мукуро — с явной претензией, и Занзас махнул рукой: раз уж мусор был тут все это время, с учеником разберется. Луссурия свалил в поисках самого модного гей-бутик-отеля, кажется, до того, как Занзас закончил последнюю фразу словами «…без превышения трат». Даже Леви воспринял идею отдыха с определенным энтузиазмом, а вот Сквало молча поперся за ним.

Если Занзас хоть что-то понимает в этой жизни, сегодня кто-то будет очень счастлив. Например, заебавшийся вусмерть Ямамото Такеши.

Всю дорогу из порта стучат уже спереди — в багажник новой машины Занзаса.

Они быстро добираются до старого дома на отшибе, стаскивают гостей в подвал, обездвиживают, делают памятные снимки — привычная, в общем затея. Сквало в тридцатый раз проверяет их на оружие, потом они дожидаются бойцов, расписывают график дежурств и отваливают в сторону…

В общем, Занзас для начала сворачивает в сторону Вонголы и высаживает там мусора.

— Удачи, — говорит он прямой и решительной спине.

Сквало разворачивается к нему — спокойный и пиздецки эффектный:

— И тебе, босс.

А потом быстро идет в особняк, из которого уже выпадает Ямамото Такеши, выглядящий еще хуже, чем позавчера.

Занзас визжит шинами, закладывая почти сразу третью передачу, и вылетает с территории под раздраженный «Вооооои!» Сквало. Если Занзас понимает хоть что-нибудь, фрустрирован Сквало исключительно тем, что мелкий в очередной раз не выспался.

Свою ламборгини Занзас гонит прямиком к особняку Каваллоне, ну и как-то плевать, что идет четвертый час утра.

Он не успевает запарковаться где-нибудь посередине газона, как из дома появляется встрепанный сонный Дино. Похоже, тут Занзаса не ждали, ну хорошо, что хоть мусору повезло.

—Я ненадолго, — обещает Занзас, выходя из машины.

— Колымага, говоришь, — вдруг смешливо говорит Дино. — А у тебя что за развалина шестьдесят четвертого года выпуска… Матерь божья, умеешь жить со вкусом.

— Показать не успел, — спохватывается Занзас. — Мне ее во время всей этой херни с Честертонами и перегнали.

— Какая красотка, — дурацки восхищается Дино, весь озаряясь восторгом. — А за рулем можно посидеть?

Занзас смотрит на Дино так, будто увидел в первый раз. И на месте взрослого красивого парня — почти такой же подросток с горящими глазами. Тогда Занзас достал какое-то ведро с болтами, чтобы ездить тайком от Тимотео, водить самому, а Дино так светился и обещал не разбить, пару кругов, а. И Сквало ржал и фыркал, а Занзас обмер и растерялся. И дело кончилось тем, что Дино катал их со Сквало часа два, потому что Занзас все не мог напиться этого восторга, насмотреться на улыбку и начувствоваться гребаного счастья. И приехали они, конечно, в обочину, и ничего не было жалко, ни развалины, ни дыма из-под капота — разве только ссадины у Дино на лбу.

— Да забирай, Каваллоне, — вдруг машет рукой Занзас. — Подарок.

Дино смотрит на него внимательно, потом заворачивает рукава рубашки — странно, если спал, то почему одетый; теперь на Занзаса бесстыдно пялится колючая проволока татуировки:

— Пойдем внутрь, поговорим?

* * *

Дино сам не знает, как заснул. Вернее, знает. Они с Такеши провисели на проводе все эти чертовы переговоры, во время которых основную роль вдруг начал играть Занзас. Тот скалился, иногда глотал виски — для вида, Дино же знает, как Занзас пьет, — доминировал и прикрывал Цуну и Хаято от излишней заносчивости Барнса и его правой руки — типичной «английской розы» с манерами айсберга. Дино никак не мог понять, что у девицы за пламя, было ощущение, что оно куда-то вмерзло.

А потом все наконец-то закончилось, и ему написал Сквало, мол, летим домой, Вонгола и наши остались погулять в Париже. И Дино успокоился, и вдруг понял, что спит, когда в ухо стала настойчиво петь сигнализация. Оказывается, в его двор наглым образом заезжала безбожно красивая ламборгини джи-ти 350. Дино вообще не понял, что происходит, а потом увидел, что за рулем Занзас, и помчался со скоростью ветра вниз.

Теперь он стоял рядом с Занзасом — руку протяни, можно дотронуться, а Занзас держал на ладони ключи от самой первой модели ламборгини. И плевать, что Дино предпочитал феррари — такими подарками не разбрасываются. Хотя, если честно, однажды Дино уже покатался на машине Занзаса. Они тогда свалились в кювет, из-под капота повалил то ли дым, то ли пар, и Дино ожидал пули в лоб, но никак не добродушного ржания. Занзас тогда так на него смотрел, будто Дино звезду с неба ему достал, а не с трудом раздобытую тачку угробил. И глаза у него сияли, и Дино остро тогда подумал, что если бы Занзаса кто-то любил, то…

— Так ты ключи возьмешь? — мягко улыбается взрослый Занзас.

Стоп. Занзас — улыбается? Сердце Дино совсем сходит с ума, отстукивает тревожный марш где-то в горле.

— Поговорим, а? — снова просит Дино и идет в дом, чувствуя, что Занзас бредет следом.

Дом тих и сонен, они идут вдвоем, и в окна уже бьет рассвет, но нежный, розовый, мелодичный. Дино всегда думал, что…

— Каваллоне, — Занзас бряцает ключами где-то сзади. — Я… а, ладно. Если захочешь тачку, скажешь. Она твоя.

— Да погоди ты, — отмахивается Дино, не оборачиваясь. — Нам надо выпить, я хочу уже расслабиться. Я напрягся, как…

— Ямамото?

Дино чувствует, что у него костенеет спина. Откуда Занзас узнал? Он подходит к двери кабинета, распахивает ее. Тут темно, горит только экран ноутбука, а плотные шторы отгораживают от мира. Дино проходит в угол, включает светильник.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ну, Ямамото позвонил нашему общему другу семнадцать раз, а потом написал очень талантливую смс о том, что переволновался.

Дино смущен как весь пиздец, но, стараясь не подавать виду, разливает дорогой виски по стаканам. Не его любимый напиток, но он зачем-то держит бутылку Балвини — и держит уже очень давно. Наконец-то пригодилась.

— И что наш общий друг? — Дино старательно улыбается, но в глаза Занзасу посмотреть не может.

Когда Занзас появился после восьми лет отсутствия, Дино очень долго привыкал к тому, что мальчишка превратился в симпатичного парня. А еще Занзас, оказывается, надумал расцвести только годам к тридцати пяти, потому что пока что он выглядел… ох, Каваллоне, о чем ты думаешь.

— Сорвался из Парижа еще до того, как звонки увидел. Я его высадил у резиденции. Не знаю, Жеребец, если он и в этот раз ничего не понял, он безнадежен.

— Я поговорил с Такеши, — говорит Дино, протягивая Занзасу стакан. — Он вроде бы… — Дино прерывается.

У Занзаса в глазах горит шальной огонь.

— Надо позвонить проверить, — говорит он и криво ухмыляется.

Сквало берет раз на двадцать пятый и говорит зло, не послушав приветствия:

— Занзас, если ты мне скажешь, что эти двое пидорасов сбежали, я…

— Мусор, спокойно! — Занзас закрывает рукой рот, чтобы не заржать.

Занзас — смеется себе в ладонь. Дино не верит своим глазам.

— Мы тут решили позвонить, чтобы проверить…

— Я убью сначала тебя, потом Каваллоне. Обоих убью, суки.

— Но-но, — встревает Дино. — У вас с Такеши все хорошо? Можно просто сказать «да», если не хочешь палиться.

— Мы на громкой связи, — внезапно говорит Такеши.

Занзаса складывает пополам и он ржет до слез, и Дино тоже начинает смеяться, а потом пытается не хохотать в голос и…

— Я отключаюсь, — говорит Сквало.

— Дино-сан, — зовет Такеши. — Я все сказал, как вы советовали.

— О? — еле выдавливает заинтересованный звук Дино.

— Ему не нравятся горячие сицилийки, — серьезно рапортует Такеши, дальше кто-то хрюкает, слышатся звуки борьбы, еще чего-то, и связь обрывается.

— Каваллоне, мы сломали его, видит бог! — заявляет Занзас, успокоившись, и поднимает стакан. — Если бы не мы… когда ты успел с Такеши поговорить?

— Да пока вы на переговорах были, — Дино делает глоток, и в желудок льется горячая жидкость.

Становится лучше.

— Встречный вопрос, кто у вас там сбежать может?

— А, это. — Занзас откидывается на спинку кресла. — Я подумал, что будет неплохо спереть правую руку этого мудака и какого-нибудь рандомного хранителя.

У Дино почти отвисает челюсть:

— Ты что, девицу эту похитил? С благородной наружностью и хрен пойми каким пламенем?

— Да Дождь она, правда снулый какой-то.

— Ты на вопрос не ответил.

— Каваллоне, ты не видел этого Барнса, — говорит Занзас. — Нет, правда не видел. Ему скучно, а поэтому надо доказать всему миру, что он крут и его никто не держит в узде. Он, в общем, очень похож на меня. Я и переговоры с ним вел вместо Цуны.

— Я видел, — вздыхает Дино. — Думаешь, у меня там людей не было?

— А, вот чего ты про бабу его спрашиваешь. Ясно.

— Я думал, концы отдам, когда ты за стол переговоров поперся.

— А чего он наших мелких пиздюков ногами избивал? Они еще вежливые такие оба, а он с ними…

— Пиздюков обижал, значит, — улыбается себе под нос Дино.

Занзас неопределенно дергает плечом и подставляет пустой стакан. Дино наливает еще.

— Ну он натрясся яйцами, пар спустил, я на него порычал в ответ. К взаимопониманию пришли, короче. А потом — послушай, я знаю, что мне нельзя показывать слабость, что такие, как я, понимают только симметричные ответы. Идея спиздить Дождь этот сушеный пришла случайно. А уж Солнце захватили вообще по наитию, лишь бы не иллюзиониста — у него какой-то полный мудак туманит, неохота связываться. Отпустим через пару дней. Мне, кстати, наверное, и отпускать, а то все в Париже, а у Сквало…

У Сквало — Ямамото.

Откровения Занзаса Дино слушает в некотором охуении, и они ему, по большей части, не нравятся.

* * *

— Ты не такой же, как этот мудак, — вдруг выплевывает Дино, будто Занзас ему херни наговорил, и смотрит на него карими глазами, стреляет, прожигает насквозь.

— Очень похож, — честно говорит Занзас. — Вот один в один. Этот уебок рос на улице, прибился к Барнсам прислугой… там же оборжаться, Дино, вся мафия — сплошь аристократия. Долго сносил всякую херню, пока не оказалось, что с каких-то хуев у него пламя Неба, да такой силы, что Барнсы быстренько объявили его наследником. Дальше все немного тонет в крови, ну, сам понимаешь, никто этого терпеть не хотел, и почище, чем у нас тут, реками лилось. Аристократичные англичане, хули. Еле добился признания — как случился союз с Честертонами. Много злится. Обтесывать надо.

— Занзас, — снова зло говорит Дино. — Ты что, когда-то чьих-то малолетних пиздюков похищал?

— Технически, я устраивал с ними соревнования, — говорит Занзас.

Ему не то что кажется, что он с Барнсом одной крови — ебал он такие параллели, лучше пусть он будет одной крови с нормальными ребятами вроде Дино и Сквало, но Дино чересчур к нему добр, перебарщивает.

А. Блядь.

Занзас ужасно не хочет поднимать эту тему, но надо.

Пока Дино качает своей дурацкой золотоволосой головой, Занзас набирается смелости и наконец говорит:

— Каваллоне. Слушай. Насчет того желания Сквало.

Дино вскидывает на него взгляд, и говорить становится еще сложнее.

— В общем. Я… я так скажу. Я себя, конечно, как полный мудак и повел. Прости, что я ту мысль выразил так уродливо. Но за суть извиняться не буду, и не проси.

На секунду Занзасу кажется, что Дино окаменел. Потом тот хрипло спрашивает:

— А? — будто не понял.

— Я… ты классный, Дино, — выговаривает Занзас. — И если бы, ну, тебе нравились не знойные сицилийки, то… в общем, кажется, я все сказал. Извини за форму, я был бухой, и я разозлился. Мудак, в общем. Давай забудем, если можно. Я правда тебя слишком ценю.

Занзас чувствует, что выдохся, он в жизни столько не говорил о своих чувствах. Больше всего ему хочется куда-нибудь спрятаться и переждать. Занзасу страшно.

— Нет, — говорит вдруг Дино. — Ничего мы забывать не будем. 

— Каваллоне, — осторожно говорит Занзас. — Очень хуево было, когда ты на меня обиделся. Я не хочу тебя терять. Давай и дальше дружить. Я никогда и словом не упомню, честное слово, и не посмотрю косо. Я привык уже.

— Привык? — резко спрашивает Дино, и Занзас совсем теряется. — И сколько это все длится?

Пиздец разговор не туда повернул, но без Дино — хуже, чем во льду. Во всяком случае, Занзас думает именно так. И он пытается объяснить и рассказать. Лучше бы снова заломал десяток хранителей Барнса.

— Почти восемь лет. Я тогда освободился, Каваллоне, проиграл бои за кольца и свинтил в Париж, а ты зачем-то поперся за мной. Да блин, Дино, ты как снег на голову мне свалился. Я ничего не соображал вообще, у мелочи волосы до жопы, сраный японский наследник, каша какая-то. А вторая мелочь превратилась вот в это. Ну ты пиздец красивый оказался, и улыбался все время, помочь мне хотел. По-настоящему. Почему-то. Вы же жизнь без меня прожили, — Занзас окончательно сбивается, и вспоминать ему больше не хочется.

— А, — говорит Дино невпопад. — А я с четырнадцати.

Занзас хочет переспросить — что с четырнадцати, а потом до него доходит. Медленно, но верно. В горле пересыхает сразу, но Занзас боится протянуть руку за виски. Вдруг это мираж, а он сейчас его спугнет.

— А в Париж за мной поэтому поперся? — неловко спрашивает Занзас.

Дино раздумывает, а потом говорит:

— Я и за другом бы в такой ситуации поехал. Я просто боялся, что ты что-нибудь с собой сделаешь. Я не знал тебя, или думал, что не знал, и очень боялся.

— Ага, — глубокомысленно говорит Занзас. — Так ты мне в рожу дал…

— Блин, — Дино прикрывает глаза рукой. — Обиделся. Я не понял, что ты на полном серьезе, Занзас.

— Ага, — снова говорит Занзас. — Ага. Каваллоне, а тебя развезло?

— Нет, —удивленно пожимает плечами Дино. — Вообще нет.

Занзас встает с кресла, чувствуя, как в сердце стучится бешеная, кипучая радость, и говорит:

— Тогда поехали кататься. За рулем ты, потому что меня как раз да.

Дино вскидывает на него недоверчивый взгляд, и в нем столько всего, что Занзаса мгновенно ведет еще сильнее.

— Я тебе уже одну машину разбил, — говорит Дино, но с места встает, и на его губах играет улыбка.

— Да я как раз все думал, что надо еще достать, — вспоминает Занзас, быстро выходя из кабинета. — А потом…

Он не договаривает, потому что Дино берет его за руку, переплетает пальцы левой руки с его правой, и до ступенек они доносятся шумными веселыми подростками, скатываются вниз, бегут к двери.

Занзас целует Дино уже на газоне — прямо перед красной-красной развалиной шестьдесят четвертого года выпуска.


End file.
